Brandon
|cartoon = An Unexpected Event |comic = #2: The Secrets of Alfea |italian = |cinelume = Mark Hauser |4kids = Greg Abbey |nick = Adam Gregory |duart = Jake Paque |gallery = Yes}}Brandon is Sky's squire and bodyguard, a great swordsman and his best friend. He is also Stella's fiance. In Season 1, he introduced himself as "Prince Sky" but his lie is later admitted, and continued to go by his real name, Brandon. Appearance |-|Civilian= Brandon is a young man with tan skin and a medium, athletic build. He has short dark brown hair with bangs angled sharply towards his right eye. His eyes are brown. Brandon seems to be somewhat superficial, placing a considerable amount of concern on his appearance, but is also outdoorsy and athletic. ﻿In Season 1, Brandon wore a white dress shirt with a red ascot. This was under a blue sweater vest paired with green plaid pants and brown dress shoes. In Season 2 and Season 3, Brandon is shown wearing a red and blue belly shirt with red and blue pants and a matching jacket. 193px-Brandon_2.png|Season 5, 6 & 7 Civilian Outfit. |-|Red Fountain Uniform= Brandon wears the traditional Red Fountain uniform while on missions. The jewel clasp on his cape is green. BrandonRF.jpg|Brandon in his Red Fountain Uniform. |-|Linphea College Battle Outfit= This outfit is colored in shades of blue, it has a cape and many layers on the shoulders, chest, forearms and legs. The shoulder pads are more pronounced and in the center of the chest contains a dark green diamond colored gem. Brandon.png Personality Brandon is the fun-loving, hot and a hunky boyfriend of Stella. He is caring and a very gentle, kind spirited guy. He excels in sports and enjoys working on his motor bike. Brandon is also an incorrigible flirt, as was shown in "The Show Must Go On!" when he not only flirted with two visiting witches, but also with a fairy-disguised Stormy. However, after he begins dating Stella, he proves himself to be extremely loyal and would never cheat on her. Even though Brandon may be a flirt, he loves Stella, and even maybe little overprotective of her when she gets a little carried away flirting with other guys. Pre-Series Brandon is Prince Sky's best friend and squire. He was sent with Sky to Red Fountain for both education and to act as Sky's personal bodyguard. In the first season, they switched identities so Sky would be safe from Yoshinoya, he can be shown as a mediator. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= .]] Prior to the beginning, Brandon was Sky's squire and best friend but they traded names so that Sky could lead a more normal school experience, and be safe from Yoshinoya, as revealed in Season 2. As soon as they met, there was immediate affection between him and Stella. However, months later, both Stella and Bloom found out that Sky and Brandon had deceived them during the Day of the Royals when Bloom accused Sky's fiancée, Diaspro, of secretly being Icy in disguise. This made Stella understandably upset, and she stopped talking to him for a while. However, near the end of the school year, Stella forgives Brandon and tells him that her parents are the King and Queen of Solaria and informed him that she does not care if he is non-royal. In the "The Voice of Nature", he acted as the unofficial leader of the group. |-|Season 2= During Brandon's third year at school, there is more focus on his relationship with Stella. When the couple went to Darkar's Fortress along with Aisha, Bloom and Sky, they were split up since the girls' powers do not work very well the deeper underground they went. During a fight, Brandon fell off a cliff and Stella jumped after him, forgetting her powers did not work. They plunged into the river below. Brandon tried to save them both with his bow, but the line snapped. While they were being pulled in further into the water, Stella yelled at Brandon "Don't let go!". They were later found by Sponsus, and they were still holding hands. Sponsus transported them both to Downland. While there, Princess Amentia fell in love with Brandon because of his "perfectly symmetrical features" and decided to marry him. When Brandon refused, she threatened to keep Stella in Downland. With no choice, Brandon agreed to marry her. Stella escaped, and found more sunlight to restore her energy. She then teleported to find help from Sky, Bloom, and Aisha. Brandon confessed his love to Stella who cried at their love ending, but in the end with help from Amore and her enchanted flowers, he was set free. In the season's end, Brandon had to go ask for Princess Amentia if she could assist them in defeating Darkar. She then proposes a duel, and if Brandon won, she would help him. They win, and so, in the end, they defeated Darkar and he and Stella are shown dancing together. |-|Season 3= Brandon and Stella are still going strong at the beginning of the Winx's third year of school. Brandon did go to Stella's princess ball where he planned on giving her a special gift. His plans changed when Chimera and Season 3]]casts a spell on Stella, turning her into a giant frog-like monster. He apparently does not see her as a monster because of some magic cast by Flora allowing him to only see Stella's "inner beauty." Later, though, the magic wears off as they are headed out to find the Mirror of Truth. When Stella is upset after not being able to find the mirror, Brandon admits he has seen her monster form all along and states that it did not change anything. He still loved her and there he gave her the special gift. At one point in the season, Diaspro casts a spell on Sky that turns him against the Winx girls and the Specialists. Being Sky's best friend, Brandon was compelled to stay behind and try helping Sky. Stella panics later when she has not heard from him in a while. But they do run into one another when the Winx went back to Eraklyon to try help Sky themselves. While trying to reason with his best friend, Brandon ends up locked up in the Eraklyon Prison after being deemed a traitor to his kingdom. He is later released by Sky after he comes to his senses. Brandon is also the one who helped Valtor after confusing him with a citizen in need. Valtor, after being freed, attacks the Specialists and kidnaps them. Later he uses them to try to trap the Winx girls by imbuing copies of them with the Spell of the Elements. Brandon's copy was made of the element water and tried to destroy Stella. The real Brandon was discovered by Helia, Nabu, Flora and Aisha, locked up in a cell. |-|Season 4= Brandon accompanies the Specialists to Earth where they are assigned to protect the Winx Club. There is one scene where Brandon is shown presenting a ring to Stella. It is unknown if Brandon was proposing to Stella or not. For a short while, Brandon and Stella had some issues involving Mitzi. Brandon rescues Mitzi after an accident. Mitzi sees Brandon and instantly wants him as her own. She kisses him on the cheek as she leaves, and Stella saw this. Stella misunderstood the situation and immediately concluded that Brandon was going out with another girl. This moment resulted in the two of them not talking to one another for a short while. Stella is still bothered every time she sees Mitzi openly flirting with Brandon. Brandon admits that Mitzi is starting to follow him around and always trying to get his attention. Their issue is later resolved and the two get along well for the rest of the season. |-|Season 5= Brandon and Stella have a generally good relationship throughout the beginning of Season 5. In the "Gem of Empathy", however, Stella had some growing up issues, resulting in a fight between them. It was later solved after Stella turned back from her three-year-old state, due from an age-changing spell she was attracted to. He was also seen when Stella was crying because her fashion show was a mess because of Kiko. In parts of this season, however, Stella is annoyed by what Brandon thinks of her designs, occasionally shutting him off, but they are still very close during the season. |-|Season 6= In Inspiration of Sirenix, a party was being held in Domino to welcome the return of a corporal Daphne. Brandon and his friends arrived and were greeted by Bloom and Daphne, unfortunately for him, his cape was tangled when Daphne tripped on the stairs. He also helped defend Domino against the Beast of the Depths the Trix had summoned. In The Flying School, Brandon and the rest of the Specialists were at Linphea College training with the Paladins and when the Winx arrived, Stella yelled extremely loud in order to notify Brandon of their arrival. The Guru asked Brandon who was the one with the "barbaric yell". When Selina summoned the Treants to attack the college, Brandon was there with the others trying their best to defend the school but failed and all were forced to return to Alfea in order to train some more. In Bloomix Power, After Daphne had found the weakness to the Treants, Brandon, and the others went back to Linphea College and successfully freed the Treants. Time remained secondary missions of Skull and Fearwood, but the most important appearance is in "Queen for a day" after he agreed to Stella your appointment. When Stella held the rank as queen for a day, this is annoyed by his behavior when making your buffet. After that Stella was possessed by the magic mirror and tries to ally with Darcy, Brandon comes and Stella launches attacks which make his gun fly in the air and hit the mirror. The mirror falls down to the ground and shatters breaking the spell off of Stella. She sees Brandon unconscious. When he wakes up she says goodbye to him, after the crown was carried Darcy and goes to look for her in the Legendarium world. When Stella regains the crown, Brandon is still angry with Stella because of what happened and she is depressed but later reconciled with a party and even more decides not to be queen. Before they faced reconciled Gargantua and finally have their real date. After that, he assists in the attacks of witches in Alfea, and Daphne's wedding with Thoren. |-|Season 7= Specials |-|Premiere Special= Brandon does not switch identities with Sky like he did in both of 4Kids and Cinélume versions. BrandonNick.png|Brandon in the first Special |-|Revenge of the Trix= Brandon does not appear much in this special, but he does tell Sky to tell Bloom the real truth. He is then shown competing in the dragon show. |-|The Battle for Magix= Brandon accompanies Stella, Bloom, and Sky in order to help get Bloom's powers back from Trix. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= He is seen with the other Specialists and the Winx to defeat Lord Darkar. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= He and the Winx appear to find the secret of Domino that was frozen. He also helps to fight Mandragora's army. BrandonSLK.png|Brandon in the first movie. |-|Magical Adventure= He and the rest of the Specialists appear to defeat the Ancestral Witches with Oritel. BrandonMA.png|Brandon in the second movie. Skills Just like Sky, he is an excellent swordsman. He has two Phantoblades. The first one is a big, double edged straight green broadsword that he uses commonly. His second one is a double bladed, also green phantoblade, that can be used as a throw-able weapon, or to deflect attacks. Trivia *Brandon has Old English origin and means "broom, gorse hill". *Before being forced to marry Amentia, it was revealed Brandon had been flirting with girls since his pre-teen years. *Brandon had once flirted with seventeen fairies and twelve witches, totaling 29 girls in one day. The girls are all like him because he's handsome. *When Stella found out that Brandon was a squire, she was really upset that Brandon lied to her and nearly broke up with him. They later reconcile. **In the comics, however, Stella and Brandon do break up. It was all due to Brandon being under the influence of a love potion that a witch from Cloud Tower named Shilly tricked him into drinking. Brandon later repairs his relationship with Stella after a guilty Shilly uses the antidote on him to see if he truly came to love her. This also makes Brandon the only one out of the Specialists to date a witch as he is dating a member of the Winx Club. *Brandon at his first appearance was 16 but Stella was 17 years old of age which means that Stella might be older than Brandon. *He and Sky are the strongest Specialists at Red Fountain. *In the Nickelodeon specials, he and Sky do not switch identities. *From the official Winx Club website (2008), Brandon's hobbies are climbing and he likes to work with engines. Category:Winx Club Category:Specialists Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brandon Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Red Fountain Category:Eraklyon Category:Comics Category:Allies Category:Stella Category:Sky Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Red Fountain Students